Meeting Rabakka Gabbi!
by 3ponypals
Summary: Ruath Joj'pones worries she won't be able to be friends with the new female twi'lek. But in the end they are best friends!


The sleet lashed out against the windows of Ruath Joj'pones quarters. As Ruath leaned to look out of the window, there was a lightning strike so close, that her entire face turned a brilliant white. After waiting a couple seconds, and no thunder, the female Togruta relaxed, and turned to read a book. Just then, there was a terrible thunder, causing Ruath to do a backflip in fright, land on the wall, kick off, foot catch on her couch, sending her tumbling to the ground, and landing gracefully on her derriere. "I hate thunder!" Grumbled Ruath as she stood up. She decided it might be better to head to bed, as the lights in her quarters flickered out.

"AAHH!" Ruath screamed at the top of her lungs as she sat up in bed. She took a shaky breath and went to get a glass of water. _Knock, Knock, _Ruath turned around to see the door creeping open. "Who's there?" she called out. It was then that she realized it was Ahsoka Tano, her best friend. "Ahsoka, you scared me to death, why are you here? It's in the middle of the night? Is something wrong?"

"That's what I wanted you ask you! You screamed so loudly, the entire Jedi Temple thought a Sith had killed you, and I had to beat the crowd to get here!" panted Ahsoka. "I tried to get Master Kiod to come and check on you, but he slept through the entire thing." Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she finished her sentence. "Thanks for checking on me." Ruath smiled her stripes on her lekku turning from a pale dusty dark blue, to an average color blue for a Togruta. "Want to talk about it?" asked Ahsoka. "Yah, ok. I'll start from the beginning." Said Ruath as she gestured for Ahsoka to sit with her on the couch.

"I was waiting for that new padawan who is coming, whats her name? oh yah, Rabakka. Anyway, she came in and she gave one look at me and then said, "You are a traitor, and not a good friend, DIE!" Then she charged me with a red lightsaber swinging, but my body couldn't move out of the way! She stabbed me clean through my heart, and as I crumpled to the floor, she stabbed me in the neck and that's when I woke up. The weird thing was, I felt the pain, and when she stabbed me in the neck, I couldn't breathe. That's when I woke up, and I've been having this dream ever since I saw what she looked like when they said she was coming here."

Ahsoka was concerned about Ruath, normally when Jedi and padawans dreamed, it was undisturbed dreams, except for nightmares and prophecies. "Shitashii, get some rest, I'm sure she will be fine, your just stressed over the whole thing. No Jedi is going to have a red lightsaber, and I heard she has a lot in common with you. We could be a trio of friends if the rumors are true." Ahsoka grinned at Ruath, "We could even play a trick on Master Skywalker together!" At that even Ruath had to smile, "Your right, see you at Rabakka's quarters tomorrow!"

Ruath paced back and forth in front of Rabakka's quarters. She had been waiting for thirty minutes, and Ahsoka STILL wasn't there. "If Ahsoka doesn't get here in three minutes, I'm going to scream!" thought Ruath. Just then Ahsoka came barreling through the Jedi Halls like a Earth freight train. "Ahsoka, slow dow-!" Ahsoka crashed into Ruath at a high speed, knocking the breathe out of both of them. As they slammed into the door, they flew into the air and landed in a heap on top of Rabakka Gabbi.

"AAAHH! Oof!" wheezed Rabakka as the two Togruta females, landed on the lavender twi'lek. "Who the heck are you two?" exclaimed Rabakka, "You've just barged into my padawan quarters, and landed right on top of me!" she grumbled as she shook the dust of her clothes and stood up. Rabakka glanced at the two strangers before sighing miserably. "You're probably here to prank me, aren't you?"

Ahsoka and Ruath glanced at each other. "We aren't!" the two Togruta replied together. "We just wanted to meet you, because we heard you had a lot in common with both of us." Ahsoka explained with a smile. "Hey Ahsoka," Ruath nudged Ahsoka in the arm, "Lets introduce ourselves!" Ahsoka nodded in her agreement. "I'm Ahsoka Tano, padawan to Anakin Skywalker." Ruath grinned, her lekku stripes turning a happy electric blue. "I'm Ruath Shitahii Joj'pones, but I like my friends to call me Shitashii. I am padawan to Kiod Bavan."

The lavender twi'lek looked uncertainly at Ruath and Ahsoka. "Well, it WOULD be nice to have some friends, since I don't know anyone here at all." Rabakka thought for a moment, then added, "While I was reading a book about names, while on a mission at a store, to get information, I read about a Earth name. It was Rebekah, and one of the nicknames was Bekka, and that kind of sounds like my name, so please call me Bekka."

Ahsoka and Ruath smiled at each other and ran over to Rabakka. "Do you want to play a prank on my Master?" Ahsoka asked with a twinkle in her eye. Rabakka grinned mischievously, "Of course, I can't wait too! Let's do it tomorrow!"

The girls headed toward the dining room, where they would have their dinner, arm in arm, with Ruath in the middle. As they skipped passed the other Jedi and padawans, they didn't realize that from then on, would be a friendship that would last forever.

These are the main characters from left to right. Ahsoka Tano, Ruath Joj'pones, Rabakka Gabbi.

This is Ruaths Master, Kiod Bavan….the other masters you can look up on google! :P


End file.
